Meerkat Manor - Meerkats' Real Names
Many of the meerkats featured in Meerkat Manor and'' Meerkat Manor: The Story Begins'' were played by multiple "actors" or given alias names. These alterations were made to reduce the complexity of the show, allowing viewers to keep track of characters easier. Below is a list of each character from the show and their associated actors and/or real names. Each character is listed under the name of the group they went by on the show (which are not neccessarily their real groups). Whiskers The Whiskers were played by themselves throughout every season on the show. In The Story Begins they were played by themselves, the Commandos and other unknown groups. First Three Seasons Flower '''played by Flower(VWF026), Rocket Dog(VWF060) and Zorilla(VGGF012). In seasons 1, 2 and 3 she mostly acted as herself. She was breifly played by Rocket Dog adopting '''Axel in the episode Journey's End. That same episode she was breifly played by Zorilla. In The Story Begins, she was portrayed by eight different meerkats. Two of these were Rocket Dog and Zorilla, the rest were unknown. Zaphod played by Zaphod(VVM032). He played himself for all four seasons of Meerkat Manor, however, he was mostly played by an unknown male in The Story Begins. In the movie Zaphod was portrayed as a Lazuli member. Yossarian '''played by Yossarian(VVM033) in seasons 1 and 2. In The Story Begins he was portrayed by Drew and other unknown meerkats. In the movie Youssarian was portrayed as a Lazuli member. '''Tosca played by Baddiel(VWF049) in season one. Though she was occasionally played by unknown juveniles throughout various episodes. She was played by an unknown meerkat in the final episode, Moving On. Daisy played by Super Furry Animal Whiskers(VWF062), Armanita Ditch(VWF064) Finn(VWF091). For most of season 1 and 2 Super Furry Animal acted as Daisy, excluding the episode Balance of Power where she was portrayed by Armanita Ditch. In season 3 Finn played pregnant Daisy in the later episodes. Kinkaju 'played by Kinkaju(VWF059) in seasons 1, 2 and 3. '''Shakespeare '''played by Shakespeare(VWM054) in season 1. '''Mozart '''played by Mozart(VWF053) and Cruise(VWF075). Mozart mostly portrayed herself throughout season 1, 2 and 3. But in the episode ''Balance of Power she was played by Cruise. '''Maybelline played by Monkulus(VWF063) in seasons 3 and 4. However, the pregnant Maybelline in season 3 was played by an unknown subordinate female. Rocket Dog played by Rocket Dog(VWF060) in season 3 and 4. Big Will played by Big Will(VWM038) in season 1 and 2. Pookie '''played by Pookie(VWM057) and Shakespeare(VWM054). Pookie mostly played as himself, but in the episode Revolution he was briefly played by Shakespeare rescuing the pup. '''Cookie played by Stato(VWM050) in season 1. Sparky played by Ragga Muffin or Einstein in season 1. She was breifly mentioned in the episode Divided Loyalties. Sparkle 'played by Bananas(VWF097) in season 3. She was mentioned in the episode ''The Tale of Len and Squiggy, babysitting Flower's pups. Her scene of caring for Len and Squiggy was immensely cut in the US version. '''Lyric played by Ju Drop(VWF107) in season 3. She was only mentioned in the episode A New Day. Rocky played by Hawkeye(VWF072) in season 1. Mitch played by Mitch(VWM074), Logan(VWM073), Arrested Development(VWM069) and Machu Pichu(VWM083). He mostly played himself in the first three seasons, excluding one episode in the third season (Journey's End) where his litter-mate, Logan, took his role. In the first three episodes of season 2, the Mitch seen roving was played by Arrested Development. In season four he was played by Machu Pichu. Einstein played by Logan(VWM073) in season 1 and 2. Cruise played by Cruise(VWF075) in season 1 and 3. She was only mentioned once in season 3, in the episode A New Day. Jogu played by Jogu(VWM081) in season 1, 2 and 3. McMurphy played by Maladoy(VWM080) in season 1 and 3. In season 3 he was only mentioned once, in the episode A New Day. Sophie played by Tina Sparkle(VWF076), Finn(VWF091) and Ella(VWF095). The real Sophie died during Yossarian's burrow move. The character was portrayed by Tina Sparkle in season 1, 2 and half of 3. The the remainder of season 3 she was played by Finn. In season 4 she was played by Ella. Spud played by Spud(VWM078) in season 1 and 2. Petra played by Petra(VWF082) in season 1. Dudley played by Machu Pichu(VWM084) in season 1. In season two he also played Colombus. Then in season four Machu Pichu played Mitch. Clive played by Ningaloo(VWM083) in season 1. Mary-Pat played by Popkat(VWF085) in season 1. Basil played by Kim(VWF089) in season 1. Parsley played by Flo(VWF090) in season 1. Rose played by Finn(VWF091) in season 1. Colombus played by Kim(VWF089) and Machu Pichu(VWM084). Kim played as Colombus in season one and Machu Pichu briefly played as Colombus in season 2. Attila played by Baker(VWM096) in season 2. Achilles played by Miles(VWM094) in season 2. Mango played by Ella(VWF095) in season 2. Chutney '''played by Billy(VWF093) in season 2. '''Athena played by Bananas(VWF097) in season 2. Apollo played by Butch Cassidy(VWM098) in season 2. Blossom played by Sundance(VWF099) in season 2. Pepper played by Alonzo Mourning(VWM100) in season 2. Nutmeg played by Orinoco(VWM101) in season 2. Bing played by Panthro(VWM102) in season 2. Shelly played by Cheetara(VWF103) in season 2. Millie played by Wiley Kat(VWF104) in season 2. Suggs played by Suggs(VWM109) in season 3. Izzy played by Izzy (VWF110) in season 3. Buster played by Busta(VWM111) in season 3 Liz 'played by Izzy (VWF110) in season 3. She only appeared in the episode ''Journey's End and Farewell My Lovely. '''Len '''played by Ren(VWM112) in season 3. In the British version Ren went by his real name. '''Squiggy played by Stumpy(VWM113) in season 3. In the British version Stumpy went by his real name. Holly played by Lola(VZZF042), Zorilla(VGGF012) and other unknown meerkats in The Story Begins. Argon played by unknown meerkats in The Story Begins, Vialli played by Zorilla(VGGF012), Lola(VZZF042) and other unknown meerkats in The Story Begins, Aphrodite played by unknown meerkats in The Story Begins, Thumper '''played by unknown meerkats in The Story Begins, '''Hazel played by unknown meerkats in The Story Begins, Petal played by unknown meerkats in The Story Begins, The Next Generation Below is a list of meerkats that first appeared in season 4 (The Next Generation), they were not mentioned at all in the previous seasons. Zorro played by Zarathustra(VWM067) Seacrest Version and Lonestar Version played by Jogu(VWM081), Flava Flav(VWM070), Burdock(VWF115), Pozzo(VWM065) and Maladoy(VWM0080) in season 4. Pozzo and Maladoy portrayed Seacrest as a rover and sentinel. Jogu acted as Seacrest mating with Nikita(Zorilla). Flava Flav played Seacrest being attacked by the Commandos and Burdock played Seacrest joining the Aztecs. Baker played by Baker(VWM094) Miles '''played by Miles(VWM096) '''Dizzy played by Panthro(VWM102). In the UK version he went by his real name. Wiley Kat played by Wiley Kat(VWF104) Duke played by Karim(VWM108). In the UK version he went by his real name. Rita played by Amira(VWF117). In the UK version she went by her real name. Nugget played by Nugget(VWM123) Beaker played by Beaker(VWM124) Juno played by Juno(VWM125) Flashman played by Marico(VWM126) Pickle played by Oriole(VWF0127) Chips played by Sabota(VWM128). He was mistaken as a female on the show. Aztecs The Aztecs played as themselves in seasons 3 and 4. Angie played by Billy(VWF093) in season 4. EJ played by Flo(VWF090) in season 4. Bananas played by Bananas(VWF087) in season 4. McCartney played by Marmite(VAZM001) in season 4. Lennon played by Tofu(VAZF002) in season 4. Ringo played by Abaca(VAZF003) in season 4. Harrison played by Piglet(VAZM004) in season 4. Lazuli Mob The Lazuli played as themselves in seasons 1, 2 and 4. In The Story Begins they were mostly portrayed by the Commandos, but also possibly an unknown group. Cazanna played Cazanna(VLF046) in seasons 1 and 2. She was seldom mentioned in season 1. Big Si played Basil(VVM015) in season 1. Carlos played by JD(VLM073) and Bobby(VLM085). JD played Carlos as the dominant male Carlos in season 3 and occasionally as a rover in season 1. Bobby played Carlos as a rover in season 1 and 2. JD played by JD(VLM073) in season 2. Magnus played by unknown, possibly Ziggy(VLM093) or Osprey(VLM076). Pancake played by Pancake(VLF092) in season 2. Marilyn played by Aretha(VLF094) in season 2. Aretha played by Aretha(VLF094) in season 4, in the episode To The Manor Born. Penny played by Penny (VLF097) in season 2. Izzy '''played by Izzy(VL087) in season 2. '''Sondheim played by Stinker(VYM005) in season 2. In the UK and AU version he went by his real name. Squeak played by Thundercat(VLM114) in season 2. Bubble played by Bubble(VLF113) in season 2. Two unnamed pups were played by Gin(VLM115) and Tonic(VLM116). They were shown to be Pancake's two pups but they were really Cazanna's pups. Rheagan played by Zorilla(VGGF012) and possibly Aretha(VLF094) in The Story Begins Titus played by unknown meerkats, possibly J. Alfred Prufruck(VLM105) or Ketamine(VCDM001) in The Story Begins. Commandos The Commandos were played by the Vivian in season 2 and 3. In the fourth season they were portrayed by the real Commandos. Nikita played by Zorilla(VGGF012) and Rhian(VVF029). Rhian played as Nikita in season 2 and 3. In season 4 she was played by Zorilla. Hannibal played by Jim Bob(VYM059) in seasons 2 and 3. Ozzy played by Douglas(VYM061) in season 2. Rosie played by Kleintjie(VGGF014) in season 4. Wilson was played by Drew(VCDM007) and Homestar Runner(VYM130). In season 3 he was played by Drew, in season 4 he was played by Homestar Runner. Philippe played by Philippe(VYM129) in season 4. Venus played by Beatrice(VCDF019) in season 4. Divida played by either Benzedrine(VCDF002), Jemima(VCDF020), Suzi Two-Tone MacFloozie(VCDF022) or Fizgig(VCDF023) in season 4. Bacaro '''played bu either Benzedrine(VCDF002), Jemima(VCDF020), Suzi Two-Tone MacFloozie(VCDF022)or Fizgig(VCDF023) in season 4. '''Annie played by AnnieAnnieAnnie(VCDF011) in season 4. Serina played by Sereina(VCDF027) in season 4. Samba played by Samba(VCDF030) in season 4. Mash played by unknown, possibly Celidh(VCDF033)or Whiskey(VCDM031) in season 4. Coop '''was played by CoopVCDM034) in season 4. Zappa The Zappa were protrayed by the Young Ones and real Zappa group. The Young Ones played as the Zappa during encounters with the Whiskers. The real Zappa had a territory far away from the Whiskers and were mostly used in the later episodes. '''Lola played by Lola(VZZF042) in season 3. However, in the episode (Farewell My Lovely) the female mating with Zaphod was an unknown meerkat. Frank played by Glufs(VYM102) and Alexander(VVM037) in season 3. Glufs played Frank in the earlier episodes while Alexander acted as Frank later in the season. Punk played by Punk(VZZF044) in season 3. Houdini played by Dougal(VZZM025) and Aurinko(VYM122) in season 3. Aurinko was the rover who mated with Flower and other Whiskers females. Dougal acted as the dominant male Houdini later in the season. Axel played by Axel(VYM137) in season 3 and 4. Slash played by VYP138. in season 3. Rose played by VYP139 in season 3. Melanie played by Tequila(VYF115) in season 3. Starsky Mob The Starsky played as themselves in season 3. Shady '''played by Shady(VYM134) in season 3. '''Woopie played by De La Soul(VWF058) in season 3. Gattaca Mob The Gattaca mob played as themselves in season 1, in the episode Boys Will Be Boys. None of their members were mentioned on the show. Links Meerkat Manor Meerkat Manor: The Story Begins Category:Fictional Meerkats